


Summer Breeze

by DoubleMastectomy



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pre-Canon, Self-Doubt, kinda they're not dating-dating but. u know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMastectomy/pseuds/DoubleMastectomy
Summary: Val Velocity is lying on the Nest’s sofa, soft with wear, not doing anything in particular but brooding to himself.Without much warning Vinyl takes a step and plops down on top of him catching him by surprise, lying flat over him and snuggling his face into his neck.
Relationships: Val Velocity/Vinyl (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent here just take it

Val Velocity is lying on the Nest’s sofa, soft with wear, not doing anything in particular but brooding to himself. His arms crossed over his chest and eyelids resting in the midday light, he listens to the twins bicker at the couch’s feet. Sitting on the floor, they play some video game on the tv, flashing lights and quiet electronic sounds beneath their own chatter. Vinyl stands at the far end of the couch, looking in the direction of the television but not actually watching.

Without much warning Vinyl takes a step and plops down on top of Val catching him by surprise, lying flat over him and snuggling his face into his neck almost enthusiastically. Low in his throat, Vinyl contently hums to himself as he wraps his arms around the smaller man in a hug. Val squirms a bit in his embrace, startled, and grabs at Vinyl’s shoulders with the intent to shove him back off, “What’s your problem you’re crushing me-”

 _Oh._ Val stops as he realizes, embarrassingly, how comfortable this is. Vinyl is big sure, but he’s warm and soft and, mortifyingly, Val doesn’t really mind this weight over him. Like a heavy plush blanket it’s comforting. Slowly and almost reluctantly he lets himself relax, sinking back down into the cushions. Then, he slides his softened grip around to the back of Vinyl's shoulder blades where he pulls him in closer, hugging him back. The two of them collapsed into each other now, relaxed into a loose fond heap, Val can feel Vinyl smiling into his neck. 

Hidden from view beneath his shaggy hair, Vinyl steals a kiss, his soft lips pressed against the skin just below Val’s jaw.

Val blushes and quickly he glances around the rest of the room worried that someone might notice. Such outward displays of affection aren't uncommon among killjoys but for Vinyl to go so far as to _kiss him_ might be somewhat damning if spotted. But the twins are only focused on their game, facing away and completely unaware, and of course none of the other gangs’ killjoys really give a shit what Val and Vinyl are up to. So, unsurprisingly, no one’s paying attention to them at all. Perfect. He lets himself smile. Burrowing his face into Vinyl’s hair, he closes his eyes and whispers in an exhale just to him: “love you.”

Over him and wrapped around him, Val can feel the delicate beating of Vinyl’s heart against his own chest. Vinyl hugs him tighter, lavishing in the public display of affection. And Val can’t bring himself to complain, losing himself in just the sensation of Vinyl’s tender arms snug around him. Eyes still closed, he rests his chin over Vinyl’s shoulder as Vinyl lazily kisses at his neck again.

They lie like that in the warm sunlight for what feels like ages. As Val’s chest rises and falls so does Vinyl’s in time. Neither say anything more, or even so much think anything more, there’s no need to. The two are busy enough reveling in the moment and in each other. The only sign that either is even awake at all is every few minutes when Val traces his thumb in a circle over where it lies, a reminder to Vinyl that he’s still there, and that he loves him.

When he can’t help himself any longer, Vinyl will give Val another quick kiss or two along his neck. Open mouthed but light enough that they’re almost cautious, as if he’s scared that at the force of a kiss too loving Val might simply melt away beneath him. But Val isn’t going anywhere. He’s almost dozing off now in the security Vinyl’s providing, a sense of safety which he so rarely feels alone with himself.

It’s then that Val begins to feel his leg falling asleep. He bites his lip to hold back a whispered expletive and he shifts his weight off the leg as much as he can but unfortunately there’s not much he can do. He can feel the chill of numbness spreading up his calf so slow it’s taunting. As comforting as Vinyl’s weight over him is, there’s no arguing that it’s a bit too much for his frame. Val hates that he’ll have to force him to get up soon, spoiling their pleasure, but he simply doesn’t have a choice. Once he starts to feel the pinpricks of that stabbing static in his calf, he looks around thinking.

He turns his head to face the twins still sitting next to the couch, still staring at the tv, and he raises his voice to make sure they know that he’s talking to them, “Me and Vinyl are gonna head out on a supply run in a minute.”

The twins don’t even look up. 

“Sure thing.” 

“Whatever, get something for me.”

Vinyl, upon hearing the quick exchange, rises up. Still above him but now on all fours, he looks down at Val rosy and with a toothy grin. Val takes in a short breath planning to berate him for being so _obvious_ , but instead he just sighs and brushes Vinyl’s hair back behind his ear. And quietly Val whispers, “Come on let’s go.”

Outside the Nest under the harsh sun that nips at their skin, Val heads for Vinyl’s bike, swinging a leg over it and scooting forward enough to leave room for Vinyl to join him. They’ve done this a few times now, so they both know the routine. Val looks back at Vinyl, lagging behind, and smirks as if to say “coming?” Vinyl smiles back and begins to mount the bike behind him. 

Now Val only looks straight ahead, trying to play it cool and thinking to himself defensively that if anyone asks he’ll just tell them they’re sharing a bike to save on gas. 

His thoughts are interrupted as Vinyl grips the handle bars, arms on either side of Val, and starts up the bike. The noisy motor revs up beneath them but Val barely processes the sound, instead his focus is set solely on Vinyl’s arms, strong and dependable and above all else _Vinyl’s_. Val’s also intensely aware of Vinyl’s body against his back, and suddenly all at once he becomes all too self aware of the entire situation; how close they are, how intimate they are. He’s blushing again.

The bike takes off, speeding ahead leaving a peachy cloud of dust in its wake. Val grips the seat under himself, knuckles white. As Vinyl focuses on the road ahead, Val lets his eyes wander, drifting off to the side to watch the scenery passing by. The rotting desert trees, the distant red mountains, the few scattered clouds in the beautiful blue sky. When his eyes wander down to Vinyl’s arms again he suddenly snaps his attention ahead to the blurring road beneath them.

It’s not that he’s apprehensive exactly, or even ashamed. He loves Vinyl and he already accepted it forever ago now. But he’s got an image to uphold. And he’s got a desert to save. And he’s got a thousand different enemies on stand-by ready to go for his throat at the first chance they get - or worse: to go for any throat that happens to be near him . But as much as he hates it, when he’s with Vinyl he gets _distracted_. When he’s with Vinyl all of those problems fade away. When he’s with Vinyl all he can feel is love, there’s no room in his overripe chest for anything else. But is there room in the desert for a lover? Is there room in the desert for a killjoy to forget what plagues him? It makes him feel foul, it makes him feel dirty, like he isn’t meant to love, like he doesn’t have the freedom too. But if he truly shouldn’t focus on anything but the rebellion, why would being with Vinyl simply feel so right?

It’s not long before they reach their usual hiding spot. As they ride along, the ground grows rocky and harsher and before they know it they’re riding parallel to an orange rock cliff at the base of a steep mesa. Tracing the edge of the cliff face, Vinyl slows the bike down from the red-line to nothing more than a brisk pace. They come across a familiar hollow not a full minute later. Hidden away behind a deceptively sharp turn, the cliff reveals a deep divot, almost deep enough that you could call it a cave but not quite as sunlight still reaches the furthest wall. They come here not-infrequently. Sometimes on picnics or on date nights but sometimes, like today, just to escape with each other for a few hours. Vinyl parks the bike below the rounded uneven arch of an entrance and flips down the kickstand with the side of his boot. But as he dismounts, Val doesn’t move from his seat. He sits there feeling the cool breeze against his back where just a moment ago Vinyl was. Frowning and filled with a puree of doubt, Val briefly considers just demanding to leave again, giving up on it all. He’s not a lover, he's a leader, he’s a dog. Vinyl hardly minds his reluctance though. Knowing better, he abruptly goes in for a hug and lifts Val off the bike himself. 

Happily startled, Val laughs suddenly short and loud. Back to reality and letting his walls down again against better judgement, he hugs Vinyl back as he’s spun around, the two of them twirling in an embrace. Vinyl slows his momentum gradually to a stop, just joyfully standing there holding Val tightly against himself in the air.

The corners of his mouth drawn into a smug smile, Val leans back to get a better look at Vinyl before leaning in again to kiss his lips. Vinyl kisses back but not for long knowing they just got here and have all day yet. He pulls away to let go of Val, letting him down to stand on his own. As they separate, Val finds Vinyl’s hands in his own and holds tight. 

Not much later and they’re under the rock formation kissing again in the soft shade. On the dusty ground of their little hidden paradise, Vinyl is on top of Val again just like before. But this time he doesn’t limit himself to just feathery kisses hidden away in secrecy. He kisses Val directly this time deeply and open mouthed and basking in his love. Val breathes heavy under him, pulling him closer by the collar of his jumpsuit.

With one hand, Val lets go and runs it through Vinyl’s hair, relishing in the soft strands that slip between his fingers. Vinyl runs his hands along Val's spine, letting them come to a comfortable rest in the crook of his back. Val tugs on his jumpsuit and for a second Vinyl loses his balance, falling into Val, which neither party especially minds.

“Fuckin love you,” Val thoughtlessly mumbles when they part to breathe. Smiling, Vinyl leans back in not towards Val’s face again but his neck. With the added privacy he doesn’t stop at just feathery kisses this time, though he helps himself to a few of those first too, but he presses his mouth against Val’s skin and bites softly.

With his hand still wrapped up in Vinyl’s hair, Val pulls Vinyl’s head in closer. Vinyl gets the message and bites down ever so slightly harder and kisses him deeper, enough to leave a hickey in his wake when he returns to Val’s mouth.

They continue like that for a while, kissing each other affectionately, until they grow tired what must be hours later. They just hold each other then, lying side by side, as dusk approaches and the sky grows grey. 

Vinyl leisurely plays with Val’s hair, twirling it around in his hands and gingerly brushing it back out again. 

When a frigid breeze blows against them, night falling, Val curls up into Vinyl closer than before and Vinyl places an arm around Val’s shoulders hoping to keep him at least somewhat warm. 

“Should head back soon,” Val states, his head resting over Vinyl’s chest.

Vinyl hums an agreeable “mhm.” but neither of them move. They continue to lie there as the air grows cool and the sky turns black, speckled with stars.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something that focused on this ship lol hope y'all liked that, kudos and comments appreciated as always!


End file.
